


Happy Valentines Day

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Happy Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Happy Valentines Day by Nicole Bourbaki

Happy Valentines Day  
by Nicole Bourbaki

* * *

Mulder was showing slides to Scully on the big screen for slides in thier office in the basement. "And this is Tiffany Smith, the thrid little girl to be killed in Harrisburg this month," he said sadly and Scully could see the sadness in his eyes and she knew that he was thinking about his missing sister, Samantha.

"But Mulder, what is going on? Do you think its a cereal killer?" Scully asked?

"Yes," said Mulder. "And it is we who are the ones who have to catch this monster before he can committ any more monsterous crimes." he said very seriously.

Then they were in the airplane on the flight to Harrisburg and Mulder was taking a nap because he didn't sleep very well because he had all kinds of horrible nightmares about how guilty he felt about his sister, Samantha's disappearance and Scully was watching him. She felt so sorry for him. She wanted to protect him as if he was a child, only Scully couldn't have any children because she was made baron by what the aliens or maybe the goverment did to her during her ubduction but at least she had Mulder.

"Oh Mulder I love you so much," she thought to herself. But she didn't say it out loud.

She watched him while he sleeped and she thought about how handsome he was and how much she would love it if he kissed her. THat would be the most amazing thing in the entire world, and as she picutred what his firm, soft, handsome lips would feel like on top of hers, she got such a heartache, not like the heartache that you get when you eat really spicy foods it was a ache that was way more thrilling and emotional than that.

But it would never happen: she was too short. She was not his type. And also, everyone in the FBI called her the Ice Cream, and everyone thought that she didn't like boys or sex and she was sure that Mulder believed it too.

Oh!!! It made her so sad that she wanted to cry!! How could she ever prove to him that she did like boys! And sex! And plus maybe it wasn't a good idea anyway; Mulder's work was too important to him for him to be tied down by a woman. If she tried to chain him to her, or chain his heart to her, that is, or chain his heart to hers, I mean, he would only drown in a bathtub of guilt because he would have to give up his quest for his missing sister, Samantha. No, Scully would not be the one to handcuff him with handcuffs of guilt. That would have to be someone else.

Suddenly the plane landed and Mulder woke up.

They rented a car and Mulder drove them to the only motel in the town of Harristown which was a very small town. The man at the front desk said that there was only one room left because a bunch of people were theyr in town for a family reunion and would it be OK if they had to share the room instead of getting two room's.

Would it!!! Scully could feel herslef blushing and she looked away so that Mulder wouldn't see that she was blushing. This was like a dream come true. No wait, it really was a dream come true, because just last Thursday she had a dream where she and Mulder had to share a motel room. But that didn't mean she was psychik or anything!!! Her belief in science was too strong for her to think she was psychik, and plus there was the part in the dream with the hippopotamus, and surely that wasn't going to come true?!?

She would of been very surprised to know that Mulder was thinking the exact same thing!! (Only not about the hippopottamus) "Oh Scully!" he thought to himself. "I would never deserve the love of a smart, beutiful, curageous woman like you! And I don't care about the Ice Cream -- I think you're very sexy." He wondered if whether maybe he might catch a glimpse of her naked form while they were having to share a room together, and he quickly made himself think of other stuff like the groosome murders they were there to investigate so that she wouldn't see the obvious evidence of how much he loved her.

But by the time they dropped off thier luggage and set off to the sherriff's office, Mulder was already feeling guilty, even more guilty than usual. He was tormented by quilt, it was like a big vulture with a sharp beak tearing out his guts, and he wasn;t even dead yet. "How could he possibly think of loving Scully?" He had a mission, he had to find out what happened to his missing sister, Samantha, and rescue her if he could, and he couldn't let anything distract him from that. His missing sister, Samantha, was depending on him, and it was his fault that she was missing anyway because he didn't save her when the aliens came and took her, and because his father chose to save him and send his sister, Samantha, and even though that part was kind of his dad's fault it was kind of Mulder's too. He felt so guilty.

Sometimes the quilt gave him nightmares, and it was hard for him to sleep at night.

Anyway, they were at the sherriffs office, and the sherriff asked the FBI agents if they thought that it was a cereal killer on their hands.

"Yes," they said.

So they gave all the files to Mulder, because he was an expert profiler, and even before he found the X-Files he used to catch cereal killers by getting inside their heads.

Scully was worried as she watched him absorb all the information in the files like a sponge with photographic memory. She was worried that he would get trapped inside the head of a cereal killer. Mulder's profiling gift was also a curse. Yes, it was. THat seemed to her to be a very profound way to put it, but what she really meant was that thinking about crazy, evil people the way he did might make him crazy. Or even evil! She shivered. "Oh Mulder come back to me!" she thought to herself ferveredly, "Don't get trapped in the mind of a cereal killer!!"

Suddenly, the sherriff told them that another little girl had been kidnapped!! No!! THe agents both gasped and thier faces turned pale.

"Scully," Mulder said to her. "I need you to take the sherriff's men and meet me at the corner of Logan and M-21 in an hour."

"But Mulder, "Scully replied confusedly, "Where are you going to be?"

"I know where the killer is, but I can't tell you and you can't come with me. It would be too dangerous," he said concernedly.

Scully's eyes began to fill with tears like a bathtub fills with water when you put the plug in. As Mulder turned and went away she could see in his eyes how much he cared about her, even though it was totally unspoken between them. SHe had known from the first time she met him that even though he might act like a jerk sometimes because of his quest to find his missing sister, Samantha, he was really the most wonderful, considerate, sensitive man in the world. She loved him so much!!!

But then an hour had passed and Scully and the policemen were waiting right where Mulder said to. Her cell phone rang, and she answered it. "Mulder, its me," she said.

"Scully!! I need your help!! I'm in a farmhouse just north of you, and the cereal killer is here!!" Mulder said frantically.

Scully and the policemen raced to his aide, but they were too late. Mulder had killed that evil human monster, the cereal killer, but he wasn't able to save the little girl. He kneeled on his knees, clasping Jennifer's mangled body in his arms, and even though her tiny corps was bleeding all over him those stains were like nothing compared to the stain of guilt on his sole and his heart and his mind.

Scully kneeled beside him and hesitatingly took his hand. Everything around them vanished like a light switch had been turned out, even the girl's body, and all she could see was Mulder, her best friend and partner. The other stuff didn't really vanish, but she wan't paying any attention to it, becase Mulder was the most important thing to her. He was quietly weeping silently without making any noise, but she could see the tears runnign down his face.

"Scully, "he said miserably. "I failed again. This little girl is dead because I screwed up. It reminds me --" and he stopped talking here because he made kind of a choking noise because he wasn't crying silently anymore, he was really sobbing loud.

"It reminds me of my missing sister, Samantha" he said sorrowfuly and then he cried some more.

Suddenly, Scully got an idea of how to prove to him that she was NOT the Ice Cream!! Now her feelings were so ambulant. One the one hand, she felt very sad about the little girl's sorry plight, but on the other hand she felt very happy about her secret plan.

It turned out that Jennifer was strangled, so Scully's autopsy didn't take very long. She didn't have to cut her open or anything, which was good because it gave her time to do some shopping. (It gave Scully some time, that is, not the little girl. She would never need time for anything again, because she was dead, Scully thought to herself sadly. I mean, the girl was dead. Not Scully. If Scully was dead, she wouldn't be thinking to herslef. I think.).

Scully went to the mall, and spent an hour trying things on at Victorias Secret, and then left with a mysterious surprise bag tucked in her briefcase.

When Scully came out of the bathroom that night, Mulder got the surprise of his life!!! Scully was wearing a red velvet push-up bra and a red velvet thong bikini and black fishnet thigh-high stockings. With each breathe that she breathed, her breasts heaved in the bra like plump, ripe, flesh-colored fruits. Kind of like peaches, only Mulder hoped that they weren't actually as fuzzy as peaches. Too much body hair would be a major turn-off.

But he shouldn't of worried about that! Scully walked teasingly toward him on the bed, because she could see in his eyes that he was intranced by her female figures. He reached out to caress her and discovered that she wasn't actually hairy at all. Whew! THen he finally kissed her, and she thought she would die of happiness!! If she would of known that being a bad girl was so much fun, she would of worn naughty underwear in front of Mulder way before now!!

She sat on his lap, and she could feel the proof of his love for her prodding her in the leg. There was one last thing she was worried about, though. "Mulder, "she said timidly, "Umm, I just have to tell you that, well, I've never actually done _it_ before." She was so embarrassed to have to admit this -- please let him not believe that all the rumours about me are true (about the boys and the sex)!!! I mean, about how I supposedly don't like those things!!

Mulder was so moved. He could not believe that this beautiful woman, his best friend and partner, was going to give him the girl's ultimate greatest gift of her virginhood! "I promise I'll be gentle" he said gently.

After they had sex, Scully looked at the clock and realized totally by surprise that since it was after midnight now, it was Valentine's Day. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she exclaimed happily and showed him the clock. "Happy Valentines Day!!" he said too with the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen. "I know that we will have many wonderful Valentines Days in our beautiful life together, but this one will always be the very best! Will you marry me, Dana Katherine Scully?" he asked?

"Of course I will, Fox, " she said. And they lived happily ever afer.


End file.
